Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. Sebastian also sports white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, as traditionally worn by the house's head butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, page 13 seal.]] Sebastian, notably, has black fingernails. The back of his left hand contains the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 17 Details of Sebastian's demonic form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slit pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark wings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 10, page 17-18 Personality Sebastian is a dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive, and upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He faithfully follows and carries out every one of Ciel's orders, while ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. He does not sleep—for demons deem it a form of luxury—and thus, he frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 3 A quirk of his is that he would always respond to Ciel's demands with the saying "Yes, my lord." Sebastian predominantly appears as a courteous and impeccable servant. However, he is, in actuality, callous, heartless, and sadistic; he is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, and had, at one point, deliberately delayed saving Ciel, for his own amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 23 Sebastian usually expresses his diabolic nature through his dark, sarcastic humor and inability to see good in anyone.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 10 He thinks of his own master as a brat who treats his workers rudely,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 9 but had admitted that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 30 Sebastian views money "rubbish" and "materialistic."Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 13 He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 63, page 6 He is also proficient in Deutsch (German)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, page 10 and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 3 Sebastian has a great and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 41 Moreover, he profoundly adores cats, and had kept at least thirteen hidden in his wardrobe to prevent Ciel from finding out.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 13 Sebastian often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He regards humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but is fascinated with their struggles and lofty goals. He is intrigued by how seemingly insatiable they are, for they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, page 24 History Sebastian's real home is in an alternate world that is quite different from the human world. In particular, he mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5 Page 19 Sebastian had briefly remarked that he met an ancient Egyptian mummy when it was alive, identified as Smenkhkare who reigned about three thousand years ago.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 4 He was also a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace from time to time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 19 He also claims to be responsible for the spread of the Black Death that occurred five hundred years prior.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 In short, he muses that Ciel Phantomhive's life in comparison would feel like an instant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 8 Sebastian stated that, in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and has since resorted to only consuming "high-quality" souls. As a result, he has been apparently starving, but he declared that the "dinner" will be much better the hungrier he is.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 Three years ago, he was summoned to Ciel Phantomhive when the latter was about to be sacrificed in an occult ritual.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 10-11 After forming the contract with Ciel and placing the seal on his right eye, Ciel ordered him to slay his abductors. Sebastian decided to adopt a "role that is best fit to serve an Earl", therefore taking a form of a butler, until Ciel completes his personal mission of revenge—that is the substance of their contract. In return, Sebastian will receive Ciel's soul. He was then given the name "Sebastian" by Ciel, which used to be his dog's name, for the duration of his duties as Ciel's butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 10 Once he was finished annihilating the cultists, they went to the Royal London Hospital to meet with Ciel's aunt, Angelina Dalles. There, Tanaka gave him a watch that had been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next. After that, Angelina arranged for a carriage to bring them to the ruins of the Phantomhive manor. While Ciel was mourning the deaths of his parents, Sebastian reconstructed the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 13-20 Ciel and Sebastian then began daily life. He taught Ciel the fundamentals of an being an earl, while he learned from his new master how to be a butler fit for the Phantomhive household. Sebastian also learned how to properly cope with Ciel's spoiled behavior, and from time to time, he had to discipline him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 3-25 He later attended Ciel's coronation as the Earl of Phantomhive, but did not observe at a close distance because he saw himself as a mere butler, not family.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 26-28 While they were walking, Sebastian asked Ciel if he was happy with how things were and, at Ciel's hesitation, attempted to devour him. He was stopped, however, when Ciel suddenly turned around and stated that he was determined to attain his revenge. He commanded Sebastian to be his sword and shield and bring him victory. Sebastian complied, as he was sure that Ciel's soul would be extremely delicious.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 29-36 Sometime during the same year, Sebastian was summoned to Ciel's room, who complained of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he was unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they started to wobble.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96.5, pages 21 - 26 Plot Kidnapping Arc Jack the Ripper Arc Curry Contest Arc Noah's Ark Circus Arc Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Ship Voyage Arc Public School Arc Emerald Witch Arc Blue Cult Arc The night before Sieglinde Sullivan's expected audience with Queen Victoria, Sieglinde and Wolfram Gelzer talk with Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian in the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel orders her to give the Queen the process to make mustard gas, to Sieglinde's and Wolfram's surprise. Wolfram is worried that Sieglinde will be exploited again, as she was by the German military, and Sebastian points out that it is, truly, Sieglinde's choice whether or not she is used or uses others; Sieglinde is, after all, an extraordinary genius who possesses information that could afford her personal treatment on an international scale, he states. Ciel adds that, because he is Sieglinde's friend, he knows she will never stop studying, but in order to gain new knowledge, she will need a lot of money, which Queen Victoria can provide if Sieglinde works under her. Ciel goes on to say that all Sieglinde has her intellect and information on mustard gas, and forbids her from speaking about the SuLIN gas. Sieglinde is shocked, and Sebastian explains that mustard gas does not compare to the SuLIN gas in terms of lethality, and thus, if employed in England, countless deaths will result. Sieglinde vows to always keep SuLIN a secret. Ciel reminds her to consider everyone, including him, as an adversary who is trying to use her, and encourages her to use everyone else in order to obtain the future she desires.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 9-15 The following day, at the outside of Buckingham Palace, Sebastian, Ciel, Sieglinde, and Wolfram meet Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, who offer to lead them into the palace. While the other three follow the pair, Sebastian remains by the carriage. Grey asks if he is coming with them, and Sebastian replies that he cannot, since he has an errand to run for Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 2-3 At Ciel's behest, Sebastian heads to the ocean, swims deep in it, and tosses the suitcase of SuLIN samples into a chasm.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 16-17 Afterward, he reunites with Ciel, Sieglinde, and Wolfram at the outside of the palace, and affirms to Ciel that he has done as ordered. Ciel tells him that he is exhausted and wishes to hurry home to sleep. He, then, stares at Sebastian for a while, to Sebastian's confusion, but does not explain himself when questioned by the butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 20-21 The next morning, Sebastian notices that Ciel is agitated while sleeping, and is about to wake him, but Ciel jolts to a wake, incidentally grabbing Sebastian's wrist. Ciel claims that he is fine, however, and releases him. Sebastian, then, hands him a cup of tea.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 24-26 One morning, while Ciel is in his office, Sebastian comes in with a letter from Queen Victoria, which details about a new case involving the Sphere Music Hall that she wants Ciel to investigate.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 16-18 Abruptly, a greatly dismayed Edward Midford rushes in, shouting Ciel's name. Surprised, Ciel comments that Edward looks pale. Edward, then, reveals that Elizabeth Midford has run away from the Midford Manor, to Sebastian's and Ciel's shock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 19-20 Sebastian advises him to calm down and explain the situation. Once Edward and Ciel are seated, the former informs him about a certain meeting Herman Greenhill introduced him to a month ago; he took Elizabeth along to one of them, at her insistence, and she got her fortune told by Bravat; afterward, she attended the meeting on a regular basis, infatuated with the place, and ultimately stopped going home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 4-13 Edward and Ciel simultaneously state that the meeting is held at the Sphere Music Hall. Edward is surprised that Ciel knows the name. Both Ciel and Sebastian remark on Queen Victoria's "fearsome" powers of observation, and the former explains to Edward that the Queen has requested him to investigate the music hall. When Ciel says that their priority is locating Elizabeth, Edward tells him that he can see Elizabeth if he goes to the music hall: Edward had gone to the meetings a few times and attempted to convince her to return home, but, each time, Elizabeth refused to and claimed that her "radiance" lies there, at the music hall. Ciel declares that they will have to witness it for themselves and orders Sebastian to prepare a carriage for them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 13-16 After Ciel, Sebastian, and Edward arrive at the Sphere Music Hall, Edward points out the absence of Elizabeth, Herman, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet. Two young woman approach Sebastian, asking if it is his first time there. Sebastian affirms that it is, claiming that he came after hearing how festive the place is, and inquires about the purpose of the activities there. They say that the place is not formal enough to have an established purpose and that they usually just converse and share advice; fundamentally, they purify themselves there so that they can live each day with a positive outlook and that they go there to "pass this radiant time in one another's company." After extolling the place some more, they wave goodbye to Sebastian, and he perceives strange bracelets around their wrists. Ciel says that the environment is unsettling, to which Sebastian agrees. A dismayed Sebastian remarks that desires, like hatred and envy, do not exist on the faces of those gathered there, and because the people there are lacking desire, which he deems essential to the charm of mankind, the place is "unbearably dull."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 17-20 Edward shows them who Bravat is. Ciel proposes that they get their fortunes told, quipping that Bravat would be no fraud if he can "divine the sorrows" of a demon, to which Sebastian responds that aside from the selfishness of his master, which is his primary concern, his mind is free of worries. After Bravat finishes with a customer, Sebastian steps up and requests for his fortune to be told. Bravat is startled, when he sees Sebastian and Ciel, and then he tells Sebastian to sit down, while Ciel notes that the air has shifted.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 20-22 Sebastian asks for Bravat's needle so that he can prick his fingertip, which is a required procedure for one to get his fortune told. Bravat maintains that that will not be necessary, since Sebastian does not have the divine protection of any star, something he says he can deduce merely by the sight of Sebastian. He yanks Sebastian toward him and whispers in his ear that Sebastian is not human, to Sebastian's and Ciel's astonishment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 23-24 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Yes, My Lord." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "It seems your talent for dancing is non-existent. It must be crushing, young master."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 21 * "I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 40 * "I am one hell of a butler. So long as the young master possesses the 'mark of the covenant' . . . I am his faithful dog. A 'sacrifice' . . . a 'wish' . . . and a 'covenant' bind me to my master.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 43'' * "Young master. Forgive me. As butler of the Phantomhive Family, this is an unpardonable disgrace . . . I do not know how I should atone for this . . . I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening."Kuroshitsuji, manga, chapter 4 pages 46-47 * "A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 2 * (Referring to Mey-Rin) "Why, this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions? Word has it that the public adores silly maids. But I do not think I will ever understand it, and I have no intention of even trying to do so. I myself would like to wring her neck."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 10 * (Referring to Baldroy) "Why this imbec—rather chef. You should talk about cooking after you have actually cooked something. I believe eighty percent of what you have managed to cook has been charcoal. The other twenty percent was hazardous waste. Save your art for you hairstyle, and cook something edible . . . otherwise . . . I wish for you to become charcoal yourself."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 13 * (Referring to Finnian) "Why this imbec—this imbecile! How can a gardener be so clumsy? Though the saying goes, 'an idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use,' giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself. He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being 'a while back.' The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree . . . I have surpassed anger, and I am, in fact rather impressed."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 16 * (About Finnian) "I have lived for quite some time, but this is my first encounter with a being from outer space. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile?" * "I have had enough. In times like these, yes . . . I want to see her. A supple body, flowing black hair. I must hurry . . . to the place where she awaits me . . . to her. I find cats most agreeable. They only say (do) that which is necessary. They are quite adorable. They do not exist in my world. Pets do exist over there, but . . . they leave much to be desired."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, pages 20-22 * "I, your 'chessman,' am your 'might,' your 'hands' and 'feet' . . . you alone will decide . . . you yourself will choose . . . and for that, I shall become your 'might.' You said as much . . . 'that day.' I am merely a 'butler.' I will not cross that line. I only faithfully execute what the master orders, and answer what the master asks me. By your order . . . I, your 'chessman' . . . shall become your 'sword.' Now then . . . let us move into check, Master."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 32-34 * (To Grell Sutcliff) "From the time . . . my master called me 'Sebastian' . . . that word became my covenant and christened me anew. I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. I vowed as much to the moon, you see?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 28-29 * (While stepping on Grell Sutcliff's face) "I do not enjoy being stepped on . . . but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 15 * "Humans are easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair . . . and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it . . . no matter the manner of human."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 23 * (To Frances Midford, about Ciel Phantomhive) "The young master has an inordinate talent for games. Consequently, he seems to over-confidently believe that he 'cannot lose.' But at times, it will be necessary for him . . . to carry himself with humility while striving for his goal. Otherwise, he will eventually trip up . . . as the place for which young master aims is not an easy one to reach. Perhaps it is not my place to say this, but . . . I would like you to be an exemplar for my master, Marchioness."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 32-33 * (To the other Phantomhive servants) "Why do you three not kowtow and beg Mister Agni for the dirt under his nails? Your lives might gain a little value that way." Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 8 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "—Oh? What a tiny master this. You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all eternity . . . and the sacrifice that has been made will never return. Make your choice."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11 * (To Agni) "England or India, it makes no difference. No matter where or from what era, they are all alike . . . those beings called humans."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 21-23 * (To Agni) "Did you say . . . friends? This is my first time hearing that from someone."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 27 * (To William T. Spears) "I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls long ago. The more ravenous I am . . . the more delicious the dinner."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 * (To William T. Spears) "My goodness. That must be quite a chore to handle alone. Still, a large number of souls . . . shall I lend you a hand?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 30-31 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "As long as there is the contract, I will protect your life. However, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you? Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 12 * (To Beast) "Why not forget just for the tonight? Drown in pleasure . . . and breathe sweet poison deep into your lungs."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 36 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "You are different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies . . . desperately struggling, kicking down other people. Stealing the stolen, while repeating your reasons over and over. And even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills. That's why humans are interesting."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 36, pages 28-31 * (To Elizabeth Midford, about Grell Sutcliff) "He's just a pervert. I'm afraid it might be contagious, so please step back and stay away from him."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 19 * (To Ronald Knox) "Young’uns these days are really so feeble. Isn't it kind of old-fashioned to just rely on your Death Scythe?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 19 * "How interesting... Humans will drag others down in order to get what they want even in death. What truly insatiable creatures!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 23-24 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Society has monsters lurking that are far nastier than a demon like me."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 63, page 4 * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "He turns his back towards the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 32-33 * (To Undertaker) "That's where we differ. Exactly because 'death' is such a hopeless and definite 'end' . . . it is beautiful."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 11-12 * (About Ciel Phantomhive) "Ah, my master. You're misunderstanding something. What I find most entertaining now . . . is playing the butler in my game with you. It's not behaving like a frenzied beast. However, if that's how you like me . . . I'll act accordingly. Because I'm one hell of a butler."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 20-22 * "If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words, 'checkmate'."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 6 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces using both the knight and the queen. Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins. You must not lose." * (To Claude Faustus) "Demons have eternal life. We've grown weary of living so long . . . far too long. My young master's presence lends spice to the world we're glutted on."Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 * {To Ciel Phantomhive) "Your greed knows no bounds Young Master."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 39 * (About Queen Victoria) "'' As expected of her majesty—even her selfishness is at a royal level." ''Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 8 * (Thinking about Ciel Phantomhive's orders) "Ohh — dear master. I am afraid you have the wrong impression. My greatest amusement at the moment, you see, is the game I, while bound by my butler livery, am playing against you. So it would not do to act on impulse and behave like a beast. However, if you are particular to my being such a devil . . . I shall act accordingly. For I am a devil of a butler." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 20-22 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Why have insurance when you have me? You’re a worrier, Young Master." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 104, page 15 *(To Ciel): "I can’t have the master be embarrassed in front of his future wife now, can I?" Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 35 Trivia * According to [[That Butler, Voting|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Sebastian is the most popular character in the manga, with 4014 votes. He is ranked among the "Demon Six."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 2 * Sebastian is the first demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji and the only one in the manga. * On Sebastian's grave, his epitaph included the following inscriptions: 'To The Memory of Sebastian Michaelis. Died March 1889. May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 27 * In the extras of Volume 1, Yana Toboso said that his age is a secret.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji Volume 1 (the extras from Volume 1) * In the Victorian era, butlers were called by their last name. So Sebastian should technically be called Michaelis by Ciel and Mr. Michaelis by the other servants. * When Sebastian was summoned in the manga, he appeared in his true demon form; in the anime, he appeared as a crow or raven accompanied by a rain of feathers.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 * In early drafts, Sebastian had a 7:3 parting.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 92 But because Yana Toboso's editorial staff and colleagues didn't like the hairstyle, she had to move his parting into the middle.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 94 * Sebastian got his last name from the Japanese word mikairi meaning "repayment", signifying his contract with Ciel. Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 * Sebastian's name is similar to Father Sebastien Michaelis, a French inquistor who wrote a classification of demons of Hell from the demon Berith while exorcising a nun.Wikipedia:Sebastien Michaelis * The word Sebastian uses is "gyoi" (御意) = "as you wish" / "very well." The kanji literally mean "your (honorable) will/pleasure."https://grimmfeather.wordpress.com/ References Navigation pl:Sebastian Michaelis de:Sebastian ru:Себастьян Микаэлис Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Phantomhive Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical